Mr and Mrs Shidou
by Firestorm-244
Summary: A look at a day in the life of Lantis and Hikaru Shidou married and living on Earth. Just a fluffy, collection of Drabble/Oneshots. (Fuu and Ferio get an honorable mention in chapter 1) ::Sporadic Update Warning::
1. Chapter 1

Sunday Mornings

If there was one thing she learned very early on in their relationship, it was that her husband of nearly seven months and counting loved his sleep. As emphasized by the way he lye belly down in their bed; arms tucked under his pillow, blanket greedily wrapped around him. A light snore escaping him. He looked so peaceful and so handsome under the sun's morning rays that Hikaru didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she continued to lye beside him watching the small rise and fall of his bare back and the messy raven hair that hid his beautiful face.

Hikaru didn't grow into the tall voluptuous woman she thought men liked but remained much the same in height and bosom size as she had been in adolescence. Still he loved her, willing to even follow her back to her world to start a new life with her. How was she so lucky to have a man so handsome and so smart that he'd been able to adapt to Earth and even get into Tokyo University, then move on to get a good and well paying job fresh from graduation? No one in her family could even raise a complaint against him. And if height, money, his growing status in his company and his smoldering good looks wasn't enough, he was absolutely devoted to her.

She rubbed her belly. Still too early to feel anything, but since Lantis had gotten the news he'd waited on her hand and foot. He'd taken over cooking and the more strenuous chores around the apartment. She'd tried to argue her point that he couldn't and shouldn't do everything for her, that she wasn't an invalid and he'd countered that a woman should rest during pregnancy as there were so many complications that could arise.

In Cephiro it seemed they took the matter much more seriously than they did in Tokyo. Fuu could attest to that as she was twenty one weeks into her pregnancy and she all but had to wave her sword at Ferio to get him to let up and literally throw things at the palace servants for her to do anything on her own. Her husband even prayed at night before they went to bed for a safe and quick labor. Perhaps because they only had healers and midwives not the medical knowledge and technology they had here.

A large hand covered hers, the one resting on her belly and after lingering a moment began fiddling with the gold bands that rested on either side of her diamond ring.

Hikaru looked into her husband's half open eyes. She couldn't help the stupid wide smile that spread across her face "Good morning."

"Good morning," He said back, his baritone full of pride and joy. He shimmied down the mattress to plant kisses where his hand had been and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"We need to get up and start our day." She said sitting. "We told my brothers that we'd be at the house after lunch."

Lantis grumbled and wrapped his arms snugly around her. "Sleep with me," he whispered. "It's warm and soft." He shifted the blanket to cover them both.

She couldn't help but relax into him. He was tempting. But... not today. In a quick movement she jumped up taking the blanket with her. "Up lazy man."

He groaned and rolled into a ball hugging her pillow. It was hard to believe this was the same man who to everyone else was rough, stern, massive and amazing like a mountain with a will of iron, but alone with her he was not so impenetrable.

She put her hands on her hips pouting, though playfully. "If you won't get up, I'll take your pillows too."

He rolled over and then back sitting up fast. He scratched his head ruffling his own hair. Finally he stood and stretched with a yawn and lumbered over to her. "How you wake up every morning at the crack of dawn is beyond me."

"I can make coffee if you like." She slunk out of his grasp only to be caught again.

This time his arms were around her holding her back against him. "The aroma makes you nauseous dear. I'll have boiled ginger and lemon with you."

"Hmmm... well if that's the case can you make something light and grainy for breakfast?"

He loosened his hold on her. "with an egg?" He knew her well.

She nodded and they went their separate ways. Lantis to the kitchen and Hikaru to the closet to lay out their clothes for the day. Coordinating their attire with the color green, she wondered how her brothers would each react when she and Lantis broke the news that they were going to be uncles.


	2. Late Night

Late Night

* * *

Hikaru now a days was always tired. She was well into the third term of her pregnancy and it was showing. Even so when she heard the click of the apartment's lock and the door creek open, she was up and struggling to get out of bed to greet her husband.

"Welcome home-"

One glance and she could tell Lantis was upset. He was furiously pulling at his tie; normally it slid away from him with ease and grace in his nimble fingers. Tonight he struggled just to loosen it. "What's wrong with Earth women?" Finally off his neck, he bunched the tie up and threw it to the floor.

Nervously Hikaru asked, "What happened?"

Buttons flew as he all but tore the shirt off of himself. He looked at her with flushed cheeks. "One of them came on to me!" Clearly he was talking about one of his female coworkers. He'd gone to a diner hosted by his company. He had wanted to stay home but she had insisted he go. It wasn't good etiquette she explained. She didn't want him to look bad to the higher ups.

"Eh?!" it was as coherent a response as she could muster.

He held up his left hand, "I have a ring. It means leave me alone doesn't it? Unbelievable!"

Well no, she thought not really. Some women only saw a married man as a challenge. He was handsome and tall and he was quickly climbing the ladder at work, it meant a better status and more money. He was a prize even if he didn't realize it. But he was hers. Other women shouldn't even be looking at him and that one thought sent her stomach twisting as jealousy burned in her. "That bitch. What exactly did she say to you?"

Her beloved's eyes bulged. It wasn't often she swore and it was enough to shake him out of his foul mood. He scratched the back of his head, "I would rather not say."

"Tell me!" His wife-his very pregnant and hormonal wife roared.

There was little in this world or his that could make him flinch, Hikaru was one of them. "She... may have implied that I should go home with her since being so uptight, I must not be getting _any_ at home." He recited the words before he could stop his lips from moving.

He could hear her jaw click from how tightly she gritted her teeth. "I need to hit something."

Lantis all but jumped after her "think of the baby, dear. Please. Calm down. I handled it. I used my scary face you tease me about to get rid of her."

She looked at him, worry in his eyes serious as ever and his words clicked and she smirked. Scary face he says... and then she broke into giggles. She could just imagine that warriors glare of his. A look that promised he would tear someone apart if they didn't get out of his way. It made lesser enemies quake in their boots. That woman, she almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Lantis cupped her chin and drew her face up to look at him. "Ours is the only bed I want to spend my nights in." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. His hands rested on her shoulders.

"Are you okay with the other stuff though? You haven't been um, getting _much_ lately."

He dropped down on his knees and pushed her night shirt up exposing her belly. He kissed her there and rested his hand waiting to feel the kick. "I believe I've had plenty." Lantis looked up smirking, "At least until this little one pops out. After that," His smile grew, as he wrapped his arms under her bottom. "I would very much like to make another one with you and then another, and another."

Her body rumbled against him as she chuckled. "I think we'll need a bigger apartment."

Lantis rested his chin against her bulge looking up at her. "I was thinking we should get a house built near your family home. Your brothers hate that you live so far away from them."

Hikaru stared down at him. She hadn't expected that. He was ridiculously sensitive to her family and their needs. Perhaps because he had lost all of his over the years. First his father, then mother and then Zagato... he was the only one left. So when her brothers had finally accepted him, welcoming Lantis as part of the family, he really took it to heart.

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair but that would have to wait until he washed out the gel that made his unruly mess of hair presentable for work. "We can't afford that." She reasoned.

He shook his head against her belly. "Not now perhaps but in a few years, even if you don't go back to the veterinary clinic we will be able to get a home built."

"But-"

He was on his feet and lightly kissing her to silence her protests. "Family should be close to family. Do you disagree?"

"You spoil me too much." She sighed as he guided her to bed.

"Beloved, I haven't spoiled you enough."

* * *

Author's Notes: It was supposed to be a one shot but while working on my other stories, this kept popping into my head. I won't be continuing this regularly but I might make it a drabble collection. They would loosely relate to each other probably, whenever an idea strikes me that won't fit in Cross or Never Enough or insert whatever other fictions past and or present that I may work on in the MKR fandom. So I'm going to keep the status for this fic as complete as it is a collection of oneshot/drabbles in which one chapter may not directly relate to a previous chapter.


End file.
